Yay i hit the Jackpot!
by xDreamWriterx
Summary: If you wake up in Vegas married to your enemy, then you both fall in love, then find out your pregnant, then the paparazzi find out! theres only one thing you can say "Yay i hit the Jackpot!"
1. Erase our Marriage?

Disclaimer: i don't own swac if i did i would have got sonny and chad together by now!

This is my first sonny with a chance fanfic i hope you like it please review:

SPOV:

my eyes opened, i was in my hotel room in Las Vegas where me and the rest of my cast and mckenzie falls have visited for the award ceremony. I won an award for best actress! I made Chad Dylan Cooper eat his words. I smiled to myself. I was looking around my room everything seemed to be the same which was unusual for Las Vegas, i mean the curtains were slightly open, the sun was shining, clothes were all over the floor there were a couple of beers, a blonde boy sleeping in my bed with 'Just Married' on his back, popcorn everywh- wait a second. I turned slowly, THERE WAS A BLONDE BOY SLEEPING IN MY BED WITH 'JUST MARRIED' ON HIS BACK!

"OH MY GOD,

OH MY GOD,

OH MY GOD,

I'M ONLY 19 NEARLY 20 I HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME!"

I started freaking out which is usual for someone who spent a night in Las Vegas.

CPOV:

i woke up to someone shouting

"OH MY GOD,

OH MY GOD,

OH MY GOD,

I'M ONLY 19 NEARLY 20 I HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME!"

it sounded like sonny so i replied.

"sonny, i really don't care about your dreams about the future just please leave my hotel room and don't break in and scream your head off at me again!"

then she replied back (well shouted)

"HOW ABOUT THIS COOPER! YOU LEAVE MY HOTEL ROOM, GO BACK IN TIME ERASE OUR MARRIAGE AND THEN DON'T BREAK IN AND WHISPER YOU HEAD OFF AT ME AGAIN!"

ok...... WAIT WHAT!

"hold on sonny! Did you just say 'erase our marriage'?"

she nodded, i burst out laughing.

"what could possibly be funny now?"

"i'm sorry but my god sonny your taking the 'falling in love with me' a bit hard aren't you!"

"oh really then why do i have a diamond ring on my wedding finger on my left hand! And why are you naked in my bed and why do you have just married written on your back!"

i ran to the mirror even though it was backwards i could still see it!

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

SPOV:

"yay i hit the Jackpot!" i faked my enthusiasm!

* * *

thanks for reading please tell me what you think! I'm not to sure on this story! But any comments and improvements would be helpful!


	2. Earth To Sonny!

Thanks for the reviews:

luckyme123,

TheirDiamonds and

Selene Melia

hope you enjoy this next chapter:

CPOV:

i was pacing back and forth, this couldn't be happening!

"why did this have to happen?" i asked i know it is a stupid question but i just had to ask.

"i don't know!" sonny whispered, i knew she was upset. I really liked sonny, maybe even lov-_No Chad! Don't think like that! She's a random a R-A-N-D-O-M! She's off limits!-_ well i've kind off gone over than limit as i just MARRIED HER!

"are you ok?" sonny asked. I turned around and replied

"yeah....why wouldn't i be?"

"well you looked like you were having a debate with your conscience!"

"wh-what?" i stuttered.

"well i do the same thing i start making silly faces as i talk to myself in my head!"

"interesting sonny......because that's the most important thing in the world right now!" i said *hint the sarcasm*

SPOV

chad is being a tad harsh, but i could tell he didn't mean to i mean seriously how could anyone be calm when they wake up to this!

As chad was pacing the room i started to get a little dizzy, i went to get up but i felt something slip up my throat and before i knew it my head was in the toilet.

"sonny?....are you ok?" i heard chads voice from behind the door.

"yes....i'm fine" i said still a bit uneasy.

"ok, do you need a drink or anything?" i heard the concern in his voice, i smiled a bit, i love him when he's polite and caref- _whoa there sonny you don't love chad! You hate or 'like' him!-_ whatever either way he's caring for me and that makes me feel quite special i mean how many people can say 'Chad Dylan Cooper cares for me'.

"EARTH TO SONNY!"

"huh?....... what?"

"i said do you need a drink or anything?"

"yeah a glass of water would be fine thanks." i said while opening the door.

"you look awful."

"thanks Chad aren't you polite!" i said while making my own way to the kitchen.

"hey... i said i'll get you the glass of water!"

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"so we're good?"

"oh we are so good!" we both walked different ways, him to the kitchen and me to the bedroom.

_Moooooo_

my phone buzzed, making me jump. I looked at the caller ID it said *Tawni* i picked up.

(***Sonny ***_Tawni)_

"**hello"**

"_hey sonny"_

"**hey tawn! What's up?"**

"_whats up? Whats up? Well let me think! Oh yeah i wasn't invited to my best friends wedding!!!"_

"**HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"**

"_sonny girl.... it's all over Tween Weekly and all over the tabloids!"_

"**OH MY GOD!!!!!!"**

"_so.... i'll take it as you were drunk, didn't know what you were doing and well just found out your married like 5 minutes before this phone call?"_

"**something like that!"**

"_oh sonny, oh sonny, sonny sonny!"_

"**what?"**

"_your mum, marshall and mr condor are gonna kill you!"_

"**i know! What do i do?"**

"_either tell the tabloids your not married it was a prank on a friend and get a secret annulment or stay married learn to live with each other and live a happy life!"_

"**you make it sound so easy!"**

"_I GOT IT! GET PREGNANT! SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND THEN SAY YOU GOT MARRIED BECAUSE OF THAT!"_

"**Tawni i'm not bringing a child into this mess!"**

"_so how are you feeling? I've got a really bad hangover!"_

"**yeah same, i also threw up this morning so most of my hangover has passed thank god!"**

"_alright well got to go! I need breakfast see you later bye!"_

"**bye."**

i went over the conversation. I could just tell the press it was a prank and get a secret annulment or get the annulment and once the press have found a new story. Forget it ever happened.

"here's your water!" chad came in with my glass of water.

"you took your time." i said smiling a tad.

"you were on the phone so i left you to it."

"thanks.... you know we're in tween weekly and all over the tabloids right?"

"yep just found out about 1 min ago when i picked up tween weekly!"

"yay" i said *hint the sarcasm.

**************

Hope you guys liked it, i made it longer than the first one as that was quite short.

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. I shot gun the name Dylan Chad Cooper!

Thanks for the Reviews:  
One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick

luckyme123

EllietheDisneyfreak

and

Cutie4Evur

Hope You enjoy this chapter!

*this is set a week later... oh and their back in Hollywood!

SPOV:

i have been sick everyday for the past week. Me and my mum had our first really bad fight i stayed at Tawni's over night then i went back home we both apologized and ate chocolate chip pancakes. *hmmmm i love chocolate chip pancakes.

Anyways Marshall didn't mind he said as i was 19 my life is my responsiblity and Mr Condor said that he liked the idea of me and chad being married as it bought both casts together, and it kinda did! Nico is now dating portlyn, portlyn is friends with Tawni (not best friends! Thats my position) Chastity and me get along great and skyler, fergurson, chad, grady and nico hang out nearly all the time.

Right now i'm sitting in my dressing room with my face in my hands, trying to stop myself feeling dizzy.

I hurt the door open, must be Tawni.

"here!" she threw something at me, i turned around and saw a 'clear blue' pregnancy test.

"why do i need a pregnancy test?"

"because, last night i told my mum about how you've been feeling and she said she had the same feeling when she was pregnant with me!"

"ok....and...."

"JUST TAKE THE TEST!"

"alright calm down!"

"sorry it's just ever since my mum got me onto the subject i've been over excited and i just need to know so i can prepare a baby shower and get used to being called 'aunt tawni' not to mention your child could be bought up in Tawni Town!" her voice squeaked near the end.

"right..................." i looked her weirdly before heading out of the dressing room and into the bathroom.

*5minutes later *still SPOV

crap, crap, crap, crap!

"sonny?" i heard tawni behind the door.

"yeah"

"is it positive or negative?"

"what would you prefer?"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"ok it's POSITIVE!" i opened to door to look at her. "it's bloody positive! Now i'm gonna be stuck with HIM for the rest of my life and not only that! I can't be a mum! I will be terrible at it and not to mention I'LL LOOSE MY JOB!"

"no you won't!"

"huh?"

"tell chad then mr condor asap! That way mr condor can prepare a story while you have the baby and you can bring up the child without anyone knowing! Simple as!"

"how is that simple!"

"OH JUST DO IT!"

"why are you so stressy this morning?"

"i'm not a morning person! Not to mention i have to deal with mine and your problems!"

i stared at her blankly for a moment "whatever" i said and walked towards the Mckenzie Falls set.

CPOV

i had just finished my scene, it was a really weird scene, it was where trevor drove mckenize's car and parked it diagonally! You know i might have to second blondie! What is my show about???

"CHAD!" i heard sonny shouting! This could mean 2 things. 1. i've done something bad or 2. it's important.

I heard her knock on my dressing room door "chad?"

"yeah"

"i need to... um .... tell you something."

"sure wifeio whats up."  
"i'm.... uh..... i'm.....uh i'm" i stared at her confused.

"your what sonny?" i said a bit concerned now.

"oh um i'm..... you know what never mind." sonny went to leave but my arm held her back.

"you know you can tell me anything right?"

"....yeah, yeah i....know"

"then whats wrong?"

"chad, i really don't know how to tell you this."

"well it can't be that bad! It's not like your pregnant or anything!" i laughed a bit then i saw her face. Oh crap.

"sonny your not.... *cough... you know"

she nodded and then i sat in my desk chair.

"crap" was all i could say.

"crap indeed" was how she replied.

"well if it's a boy i shot gun the name Dylan Chad Cooper!"

"really chad? Really?"

"yes really"

"no way!"

"yes way!"

"if we have a boy i want the name to be sweet!"  
"oh come on sonny! Don't ruin this dream for me!"

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"so we're good?"

"oh we are so good!"

SPOV

and with that i left to go to mr condor's office.


	4. Absoloutley Fantastic Celebrity Wedding!

Thank's for all the reviews

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick,

EllietheDisneyfreak and

RaNdOm GiRl 2014.

SPOV

i was on my way to Mr Condor's office, was a tad worried i mean what happens if he fires me!

By the time i had finished thinking i was outside his office, i had come to the decision on just telling him and as soon as i can get the hell out of there!

I knocked on the door and waited.

"come in"

i opened the door and went inside.

"good morning Mr Condor!" i said with a smile on my face.

"Good Morning Miss Munroe! What can i do for you?"

"well i have some bad but good news to tell you, but i might need you help on not letting the press find out and that i know it's properly bad so you might fire me!" 

"Sonny, i only fire people if i have a meaning, if i can come up with a solution in 2 minutes then your job is safe, and since i have grown to like you sonny and the ratings have come up not to mention i get more money then i might put the effort in to making sure your job is safe!"

"ok....i'm pregnant!"

"ok.......I GOT IT!" i jumped slightly. "we'll wait till it's completely noticable and theres nothing else we can do, then we'll say your grandma or auntie, uncle whoever is sick and you had to go back to wisconsin for now! You could have the baby with out the press knowing and we'll go on from there!"

".....ok....i think that might actually work!"

"right now, what's going on with you and chad? Have you done any husband, wife things yet?"

"well... not really! We have mostly avoided each other!"

"ok.... well sonny if i were you! I would try to make this work! Chad is a nice person but he hides it! I'm sure if you guys put in the effort you guys will be perfect for each other!"

i smiled. "thanks Mr Condor!"

"my pleasure miss monroe, have a great day! Oh and congratulations!"

"thanks and you to!"

wow! And to think that was going to be hard! I walked into my dressing room to find Chad there.

"hey chad, what are you doing here?"

"do you wanna move in with me?"

"wow! Thats not only unexpected but a little bit rushed don't you think?" i looked at him confusedly.

"actually i've been thinking about this for a while, i mean not only are we married but we are having a baby as well surely we should move in together!"

"chad..." i started.

"sonny seriously i really want to make this work." he looked at me with his unresistable sparkly blue eyes.

"what about your parents?"

"oh don't worry about them, they live in Hawaii! I live in Beverly Hills and have done for the past 3 years!"

"really?"

"yeah!"

"cool!" i smiled.

"hey sonny?"

"yep" i popped the 'P'

"would you like an actual wedding, you know a fairytale one?"

i turned to look at him.

"really?"

"yeah i mean we're having a kid meaning we're gonna be together for a while so why don't we start off the marriage with an absoloutley fantastic Celebrity Wedding!"

"are you serious!"

"yes!"

"OMG!!!!!!!!!! REALLY!"

"again sonny YES!"

"OMG!"

"well i'll take that as a yes and go back to rehearsals! So you go plan! Whatever you want i'll make it possible!"

"really?"

"yes sonny! I'm Chad Dylan cooper! Anything is possible for me!"

i rolled my eyes as he left.

Tawni walked in.

"hey Tawni"

"hey sonny what's up?"

"oh nothing much.... but how would you like to you know.... PLAN A FABULOUS CELEBRITY HOLLYWOOD WEDDING!"

"OMG REALLY!"

"YES I KNOW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER! NOT TO MENTION I'M NOT GONNA LOOSE MY JOB!"

"OMG I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!!!!"

we both jumped up and down squealing. Well i know it sounds girly and boring but heck it's fun!


	5. Because It's My Wedding!

Thank You for all of the reviews and i do know it's a bit cheesy lol! But that's what makes it interesting for me to write hehe!

Thank you all who reviewed:

kaybeesknees

EllietheDisneyfreak

Alan92

Lynzimaniac8997

luckyme123

Jasmin.

TPOV

OMG sonny's asked me to plan her absoloutley fantastic Celebrity wedding! Ahhhhh! This is so exciting!

I entered the prop house to find sonny, nico, grady and zora on the sofa with paper everywhere!

"what's going on here?"

"oh we all wrote a sketch now we are trying to see which one we can use in this weeks show" nico explained.

"....whatever..." i decided to look at my self in the mirror i mean i'm Tawni Hart it would be a disgrace to america if i didn't.

SPOV

so guys would you like to help me plan my Absoloutley Fantastic Celebrity Wedding?" i squealed excitedly

"an absoloutley fantastic celebrity wedding?" zora said.

"an absoloutley fantastic celebrity wedding?" nico said.

"an absoloutley fantas-" Grady started.

"ok i think we all get it! We're all planning an absoloutley fantastic celebrity wedding!" i replied.

"hey how come you got to say it again!" grady added

"because it's my wedding!"

and with that we all just sat down and talked the rest of the time.

*** Sonny's Apartment ***

"hey mum"

"hey sweetheart! You ok?"

"yeah i'm fine mum, i need to talk to you."

"ok..."

"ok i'm gonna say this really fast as it's quite hard for me to tell you."

"todayifoundouti'!mrcondorsaidthatiwouldn'tloosemyjobbutit'." i took a deep breath.

(translated: today i found out i'm prehnant and i told chad and he asked me to move in with him then if i wanted an absoloutley fantastic celebrity wedding! Mr condor said that i wouldn't loose my job but i'll mean i have to leave so random for a couple of months plus i will take some time off so i can be with the child etc. etc.)

"i'll be honest sonny, i actually understood all that!"

"really?"

"yeah! And plus it gives me an easy way of saying.....i'm moving back to wisconsin"

"WHAT?!"

"i'm sorry honey! I will be here for a couple more weeks, but i hate hollywood!"

"it's .... fine"

"don't worry i'm not leaving you completley! Not to mention i'll tell grandma that she's gonna be a great grandma!"

"yeah" i laughed "she's always wanted to be a great grandma"

"yeah" we both smiled sadly.

"sorry" i said.

"for what?" she asked confused.

"for mucking up my life to young!"

"honey, you didn't muck up your life! You have a husband who obviously cares, and will give you everything you want like a fantastic hollywood wedding"

"actually mum, what me and my cast are calling it it's called an 'absoloutley fantastic celebrity wedding'"

"ok... anyways, you have great friends not to mention your husband is too rich which will mean you won't starve or anything, you have a great job, so don't say you mucked up your like! Your doing alot better than i was at your age"

"yeah, but i'm married at 19 and pregnant and it all happened in Las Vegas!"

"yeah but you guys obviously wanted to stay married otherwise you would have gotten an annulment by now!" she stated.

Wait a minute, why didn't we get an annulment? Wait another minute, we never even talked or thought about it! Oh my God! Did we both want to stay married to each other?


	6. Thanks Tawni, Way to be Patient!

A/N my laptop's word is playing up as i was going through the last chapter there was a bit where i wrote all of the words together and thanks to my microsoft word it has erased most of the words! Sorry about that!

But thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad your enjoying my story and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks alot to:

Denali567,

xxchannylovexx &

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick for your reviews they mean alot!

SPOV

i was walking around the So Random set, thinking about what my mum said, i turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"i'm so sorry" i said to the person i bumped into, which turned out to be my husband.

"no problem, you didn't damage my chadness!"

i rolled my eyes.

"chad you are so superstitious!" 

"yeah all i got from that is chad you are so super bla bla bla!"

i glared at him.

"alright sorry, so... have you thought about my question i asked yesterday?"

"oh right, yeah i would love to move in with you. Not to mention i don't have a choice as my mum's moving back to Wisconsin ."

"really? She's leaving you here in Hollywood!"

"yeah it's no big deal, seeing as i'm married and i'm like pregnant!"

"oh right yeah! Didn't think about that!"

"interesting.... so i'll see you around"

"yeah see you sonshine!" he winked and carried on walking.

*** prophouse ***

"hey guys" i said cheery

"hey" they replied unison.

Tawni came up to me and whispered "have you told them about Tawni Junior?"

"tawni Junior! Are you kidding me! Do i not get a say in the baby's name?"

"what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"well if it's a girl your naming it 'tawni junior' and if it's a boy chads naming it 'dylan chad cooper'. God doesn't anyone know any decent names these days?"

"Tawni is a decent name!"

"yeah it is but Tawni Junior isn't and thats properly what you are gonna name it!"

"....true.... but anyways have you told them?"

"no!"

"then do it!"

"i don't wanna" i whined but it was too late.

"HEY GUYS SONNY HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

they all turned to stare at me.

"errrr....well....erm...."

"SONNY'S PREGNANT!"

"WHAT?!" they all said unison.

"thanks Tawni, way to be patient!"

"your welcome."

they all glared at me so i just made an excuse and ran. God my life is hard at the moment. As i was walking to my dressing room i heard marshall calling for me so i turned to show i had acknowledged him.

"hey marshall!"

"hey kiddo, your mum and mr condor told me, this is big news sonny!"

"yeah.... i know!"

"are you sure you wanna do this, it is a big thing."

"i know marshall but i'm married and over age so it's not illegal and it's the right thing to do!"

"well.... if you ever need to talk you know you have Tawni right!" i laughed.

"yeah, thanks for the small talk marshall!"

"no problem kiddo, see you at rehearsal!"

"yeah bye." i said and continued walking to my dressing room.

A/N i know this is short! I will try and make the next chapter longer! But 2 chapters in one day isn't bad lol! Please let me know what you think! I might skip a couple of months because i think it needs to speed up a tad! So please Review thanks guys! xXx


	7. Beverly Hills!

Thanks guys, to be honest i didn't really know where i was taking this story but i have decided to follow 'kaybeesknees' and start this chapter with her moving in with chad.

Thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them:

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick,

kaybeesknees,

swac1237,

Evann-luvs-Demi-and-Keke7892,

Amy &

Cutie4evur.

Oh and Evann-luvs-Demi-and-Keke7892 Connie does know Sonny's pregnant! My microsoft word missed some words out of sentences sorry about that! :)

SPOV

me and my mum were packing all my stuff to go to Chad's house. We had only been married for 3 weeks and it had only just hit me that i had never been to his house. Then my mind wondered to a enormous mansion with trees and a millions of fancy over the top cars but then my mum pulled me out of my day dream.

"done!"

"cool....so....."

"yeah... i'll miss you! Oh and i have put everyone's phone number and i mean 'everyone' in your phone, they all have yours so they can check up on you. Please ring me as soon as you go into labour or get tawni to!"

"will do!"

"i'll have my phone on at all times, well except when i'm at work. But if you need to talk i'll be there!"

"i know" i started to tear up my mum noticed and hugged me "if it's girl i hope i can have these sort of talks."

just then the doorbell rang, i went to open it.

"knock knock."

"don't you normally just walk in then say it."

"yes but it's rude to do in someones home and plus it doesn't count as i didn't actually knock, i did this" and he rang the door bell!

"interesting..."

"yep... ready to go?"

"oh, yeah!"

we packed everything into the back of his car. I hugged my mum and my mum hugged chad. Then we were off.

The drive took forever. Then we went past a sign saying Beverly hills and suddenly we were surrounded by palm trees and enormous mansions and fancy restaurants and overly expensive cars. It was lovely, the views of the beach, they even had a beach!

(A/N sorry i live in england and i've only been to america once! That was when i was 3 going to disneyland! So i don't really know what Beverly Hills is like!)

it was fantastic, then chad drove the car into a magnificent driveway, there was a road to the front where a massive fountain was so you had to drive in a circle before you could get to the front door, the windows were massive with really pretty blinds, as i thought there were loads of cars, well 9 in the driveway which will mean he has 10! yay for him. He stopped the car, got out and walked to my side of the car and opened the door, i was still shocked and he laughed.

"my god sonny haven't you seen a house before?"

"you call this a house, back in wisconsin the houses are about 1 million times smaller than this."

"now your just exaggerating, i've been to wisconsin their house are around 1 thounsand times smaller than this!" he laughed.

"yeah we gotta work harder on your comedy."

"i can be funny!"

"really chad? Can you really?"

"yes i can!"

"fine then you have 3 hours to come up with a joke!"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"so we're good?"

"oh we are so good!"

then he walked away, then came back when he realised he needed to help me take my bags in. as we walked into the mansion, everything was marble and posh, it was stunning there were two staircases on each side of the front room and they both connected at the top, at the top of the stairs was a little balcony, and ontop of the door theres a massive window and a magnificent view of hollywood, (A/N don't know if you can see Hollywood from Beverly Hills but if not lets just imagine you can lol)

the kitchen was amazing, it was really big with black granite for a counter top, it had a breakfast bar a massive double fridge, with an ice machine and everything was neatly organised. I went into the dining room and there was a really long glass table with a massive stunningly beautiful chandelier.

There was pictures of beaches which really set the scene in the room. I went into the living room and there was a massive marble fire place, a enormous flat screen television, a white corner sofa and a small wooden coffee table where magazines where spread out.

Chad took me upstairs and showed me my room, it was massive, there was a massive window which has a fantastic view. There was a queen size four poster bed, a massive walk in wardrobe and a little bedside table.

"wow!" was all i could say.

"yeah......ok so when your done unpacking dinner should be ready!"

"you cook?!" which was more of a statement as i raised my eyebrows.

"no!" he laughed "no i have people who cook for me!"

"good for you." i smiled.

"yeah, it's italian tonight, so i dunno exactly what we are having but it might be lasagne, pasta, spaghetti etc."

"past and spaghetti is the same thing just different shapes."

"yeah...so they have different names! Stop trying to confuse me!"

and with that he left.

I looked around my room for a bit before unpacking. This might actually be ok.

A/N hope you guys liked it! Please Review your thoughts! Thank you xXx


	8. Wow you have it planned!

Thanks for the reviews:

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick,

channygirl33,

hungergamesobssessor101,

EllietheDisneyfreak,

swac1237,

KayKay32 &

Evann-luvs-Demi-and-Keke7892.

Thanks for the reviews guys they mean alot! Hope you like this next chapter sorry i didn't upload it earlier this morning i woke up late :(

SPOV

(SET 8 MONTHS IN THE FUTURE)

i was fat! I was fat, fat, fat! God i hate myself!!!!!!!! argh!

"Good morning Sonshine!"

"is it? Is it really?" i said a tad bit like miss bitterman.

"still angry about the fact that you think your fat?"

"i am fat! Look at me!"

"no sonny _your _not fat! It's just that you have a baby inside of you! If you were fat you would be like humongous right now!"

"....thanks chad...that was a tad sweet!"

"don't mention it! Plus today is MOVIE MONDAY!!!!!!!"

"do you still have to go to work?"

"well sonny one of us needs to get money for this little thing!" he said patting my stomach.

*** Living Room ***

i was watching tv, when the door bell went. I sat up slowly because well lets face it i'm not a bundle of sonshine when i got a stomach this big! I walked to the door and opened it to find.

"SONNY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tawni what are you doing here?" i said while we hugged. "and did you just hug me?"

"well i came here as i haven't seen you for 8 months and no i hugged Tawni Junior!"

"actually it's not gonna be called Tawni Junior!"

"WHAT!?"

"yeah sorry i've thought up names with chad!"

"let me guess if it's a boy it's gonna be called Dylan Chad Cooper!"

"actually no! I got him drunk and made him sign the letter saying that he can have Dylan and Cooper in the name but not chad!" i laughed.

Tawni laughed to. "so it's still called dylan cooper?"

"oh god no! I'm thinking between Brady Dylan Cooper and Jadon Dylan Cooper!"

"aww thats so cute!"

"i know"

"but what if it's a girl?"

"oh Daphne Crystal Cooper or Alessandra Sonny Cooper!"

"aww again so cute!"

"i know!"

"so i guess your excited!"

"hell yeah! I mean not for the actual birth but for after that! I really want it to be a girl! With light brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. With a hell of a singing voice!"

"aww why not blonde hair and deep brown eyes because then she's one steep closer to being my mini me!"

"how is she one step closer!"

"because then i don't have to dye her hair and i can get her blue eye contacts!"

"ok.... but no i want her to be like me with bright, ocean shade, sparkly blue eyes! The blonde hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes will be my son who will be born when my daughter is like 3!"

"wow you have it planned!"

"not exactly! I want everything to be a surprise but thats what i want really but i'll be happy with what i get!"

as i finished that sentence a pain went through my stomach.

"ouch!"

"are you ok?" Tawni asked concerned.

I was about to reply when water went all over my shoes.

My eyes couldn't have opened any wider as i looked a Tawni.

"well....looks like the beauty with light Brown hair and bright, ocean shaded, sparkly blues eyes wants out!" Tawni laughed as she grabbed the bag me and chad set out just in case and walked me to the car.

Tawni texted chad to tell him what is going on as we drove to the hospital.

A/N i hope you liked the Chapter! We'll Have a Vote to see which is the best name for the baby if it's a Girl choose out of:

Daphne Crystal Cooper or Alessandra Sonny Cooper

if it's a Boy choose out of:

Brady Dylan Cooper or Jadon Dylan Cooper

i got the first names from an my friend who lives in america! I'll give you till Sunday at 6pm to review your vote then i'll send then to 10 of my friends and hopefully i'll have the next chapter up around sunday night monday morning which will have the introduction to the new baby Cooper! I'm in the same situation as you as i don't know weather it's gonna be a girl or a boy! But please vote!


	9. CHAD alright keep your hair on!

Thanks for the Votes here is the Results for you:

Daphne Crystal Cooper: IIIIIII /7

Alessandra Sonny Cooper: III /3

Brady Dylan Cooper: II /2

Jadon Dylan Cooper: IIIIII /6

so the choice my friends had was between Daphne Crystal Cooper and Jadon Dylan Cooper! I do know the answer finally and i think you guys will be happy with the result!

Thanks for the Reviews and the Votes:

Katie**

channygirl33

luckyme123

EllietheDisneyfreak

littletrickster

kaybeesknees

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick

xchanny-foreverx (thanks for the comment it was amazingly nice of you x)

Jessie H

ashkat101

swac1237.

Thanks alot guys! This is the moment you've been waiting for i hope it's up to your standards enjoy.

SPOV

omg omg omg omg i now know what my mum told me about how much it hurts! It's excruciatingly painful! I was taken to the hospital and put through to this small room where we wait till i'm 3 diameters or something, but i'm not really concentrating on that, i'm to busy SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF!

Suddenly the door slammed open and chad had his back to the door, obviously out of breath.

"excuse me young man but this is a private room." the doctor said.

"yeah sorry, but that's my wife!" he said pointing to me.

"oh, right well she's nearly there!"

"huh? What do you mean she's nearly there?"

"i mean she's nearly ready to deliver"

"oh god, i have done enough running around today thanks i don't think i have enough energy to run to the delivery thingy ma bob!"

"CHAD" i screamed.

"alright, alright, keep your hair on."

"she's got about 5 minutes tops to go!"

"right well i'll sit over here and catch my breathe, because dude you have no idea what i've just been through!"

"well luckily for me i have better things to do that to listen to you, like... i don't know... deliver your baby!"

"my god! Everyones has woken up on the wrong side of the bed today!"

"right shes ready!"

"right now!" chad wined.

"yes sir!"

the doctor started pulling my bed down the hall with chad on the other side whispering comfortable things in my ear and 2 other nurses appeared.

Then came the rush of my life,

"PUSH!"

i screamed, it was hard, i was sweating. There was beeping from monitors and clicking of metal equipment being pinged against each other, i could hear the blood rush in my ear. I was crying and i think chad was to... well lets face it i am squeezing his hand quite hard.

"PUSH"

i did and all of a sudden i heard crying. My body seemed to relax and chad was smiling. I looked up to see a beautiful baby.

"Mr and Mrs Cooper i'd like you to meet your baby...."

A/N sorry had to build tension you'll find out tomorrow!

MWHA HAHAHAHA! I can be evil when i want to be! I know it was a short chapter i'm working on the next one!

Please review by pressing the not green anymore button below! xXx


	10. Mr and Mrs Cooper i'd like you to meet

Thanks for the reviews! I've reached 50! yay me!

Ok this is the moment you guys have been waiting for!

Thanks lot to:

sonwitachance,

kaybeesknees,

EllietheDisneyfreak,

sonnycooper &

Aspiring-for-More

for the reviews.

Enjoy

SPOV

_**Previously...**_

Then came the rush of my life,

"PUSH!"

i screamed, it was hard, i was sweating. There was beeping from monitors and clicking of metal equipment being pinged against each other, i could hear the blood rush in my ear. I was crying and i think chad was to... well lets face it i am squeezing his hand quite hard.

"PUSH"

i did and all of a sudden i heard crying. My body seemed to relax and chad was smiling. I looked up to see a beautiful baby.

"Mr and Mrs Cooper i'd like you to meet your baby...."

***

"Mr and Mrs Cooper i'd like you to meet your baby girl"

she was beautiful, she didn't hair yet but she had deep blue eyes, she was just so cute.

"Daphne" i said.

"huh?" chad replied.

"that's her name Daphne Crystal Cooper!" i said looking at him.

"she's so adorable!" he said. I laughed."what?"

"just you showing compassion!"

he smiled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not show compassion!...but to my wife and child i think he can make an acception!" he smiled and kissed me.

"i love you chad."

"i love you too! Not to mention i'm glad your not pregnant anymore, i mean seriously you were a pain in the arse!"

i laughed. There was a knock on the door, we turned around.

"hi can i see my baby neice?" tawni said in a little sweet voice.

"it's a boy!" chad said. I was about to laugh.

"DAMN! God why can't i have a niece!"

"it's a girl tawni! But her name isn't Tawni Junior!" i smiled.

"REALLY! I HAVE A NIECE!" she screamed and ran over to hug me.

"she's not your neice!" chad stated.

"Chad do you have any siblings?"

"no" he replied.

"sonny do you have any siblings?"

"nope"

"well then this girl needs a aunt and i'm aunt Tawni!" she clap as she said aunt tawni.

"well 'aunt Tawni' this is Da-" tawni interrupted me.

"Daphne Crystal Cooper! It's such a beautiful name! I bet she's gonna be scooby doo mad!" she laughed.

"yeah it wasn't my main idea but still!"

"yeah.... ok is anyone else here?" chad asked.

"yeah but there just guys!" tawni replied

"oh thank god! Male people! See you in a sec!" chad said relieved.

"She's just so god damn cute!"

CPOV

i walked out of the room! I was so giddy i have a daughter! And i'm gonna spoil her rotton! My parents are coming back from hawaii to meet her, and she has my eyes.

"HEY!" i shouted to the boys of mackenzie falls and so random. They all turned to see me.

"I HAVE A DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!" i shouted and they all cheered.

NPOV

little did chad know paparazzi were around the corner recording everything.

A/N sorry i knows is short but it does introduce the new baby! I was so happy when i counted my friends votes that it was a girl! Yay! Sorry i had to add a twist! Thats what makes a story great though! XD xXx


	11. Tween Weekly!

Olympian Offspring,

EllietheDisneyfreak,

kaybeesknees,

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick,

RaNdOm GiRl 2014 &

KayKay32.

Thanks for the reviews!

a special thank you to EllietheDisneyfreak and One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick who have reviewed every chapter (with the exception of the first one and the authors note). I really do appreciate it!

Enjoy XD

SPOV

i still can't believe it, i have a daughter. The nurse took her away so i could sleep, chad has gone home to sort out the baby room with nico, grady, ferguson and skyler. Tawni has gone to call my mum and tell her that i've had the baby and that i'm fine. I haven't met Chad's parents but they are taking a break to come and meet me and Daphne. I'm so relieved the pregnancy is over it killed my back and now i can eat freely without feeling nauseous!.

"hey!" Tawni said as she came in.

"hey" i replied.

"when did you wake up?"

"about 2 minutes ago! I was processing everything in my head!" i laughed.

"well i've called your mum she can't come back as she's can't get some time off work for the next 2 months but she sends you her love and that you grandma is always available on the phone." she smiled.

"thanks, you didn't have to call her for me!"

"well you've been through a lot, and so has chad! I mean did you see the finger nail marks on his hand! They were actually bleeding" she laughed.

"well what can i say i've got a gift for hurting chad!" i laughed and she joined in.

we both sighed. And then laughed again.

"hold on i haven't checked tween weekley yet! I might be on there!" she squealed and then stopped. "uh-oh"

"what you didn't make any of the stories?"

"no but you and chad and daphne did!"

"WHAT?! Let me see that!" i grabbed the phone. The report said:

_Condor Studio Actor Chad Dylan Cooper and Actress Sonny Cooper were married in Vega's they might still be planning their fantastic Hollywood wedding! But they have kept that to themselves! And something else they were keeping to themselves as well! It appears that Mrs Cooper was indeed pregnant, which is the real reason she wasn't on so random for the past 7 months! We found this out when we saw miss Tawni Hart with a pregnant Sonny Cooper speed-walk into the hospital, reporters went in side to see what all the commotion was about, about 5 hours later we came across the boys of Condor Studio's which includes Nico Harris (So Random) Grady Mitchell (So Random) Ferguson Michaels (Mackenzie Falls) and Skyler DeVane (Mackenzie Falls). Once we had seen all of them we knew something had happened, then Chad Dylan Cooper came out himself and Shouted "HEY! I HAVE A DAUGHTER" and everyone there cheered. _

"wow! They really do watch celebrities closely don't they!"

"sonny i'm sorry i didn't know they were there!"

"Tawni how on earth was this your fault and anyways they were bound to find out either way but i just hoped she would have gotten a decent childhood first!"

"sonny we can still make that possible!"

"how Tawni!"

"get her into a private but loose school!"

"what the hell does that mean!"

"it means a private school so she won't get pounded by paparazzi"

"oh nice Tawn!"

"and it means a school that isn't to strict meaning she can live a little bit of a carefree life and a celebrity life!"

"interesting... how do we find one of those!"

"send her to my school! I loved it all the teachers don't really care who you are, are what your like, they just teach you, and the dinners there are fantastic and everyone is just really nice!"

"ok then whats schools that?"

"LAGA!"

"...huh?...."

"Los Angeles Girls Acadamy"(made it up lol! I don't know if there is one!) "it's great and it's a full on academic school! Meaning she'll come out amazingly smart! Like me!" she said flipping her hair.

"ok that doesn't sound bad!"

"it isn't sonny don't worry! Not to mention you should so send her to a drama activities and singing activities so when she's a teen she can choose what kind of fame she wants to go into! You know give her a wide range of choices!"

"Tawni"

"yeah?"

"stop making my child into a mini you!"

"AWWW WHY NOT!" Tawni whined.

"because i want her to be individual!"

"but your still thinking of the school and drama classes aren't you!"

"no.........no...........no" i got quieter everytime. "yes." i stated.

"knew it!"

before we could continue talking a knock was at the door, and a nurse came in.

"mrs Cooper, you can leave today just say when your ready, we are in no rush and you need her rest."

"i'll go now please i've been cooped up in a house for 8 months so i need the fresh air."

"no problem but Miss Hart?" she said as she turned to Tawni.

"yes" Tawni replied.

"i'll need you to make sure she gets enough rest when she gets home."

"ok thank you." she said then turned to me "move it sunbun!"

"are you kidding me 'sunbun'" i laughed.

"yeah i know i just thought of it!" i was in hysterics. "don't doubt the brain of Tawni Hart!"

*** in the Car *** with Daphne***

she was crying, i was in the back next to her, while Tawni was driving. I started singing 'gift of a friend' and she was slowly falling back to sleep. She was so cute.

"you were made for this" tawni spoke after a while.

"sorry?"

"being a mother, you've only known your child not even a whole 24 hours and it's like you've known her your whole life."

"i guess thats what every women feels like!"

"yeah! We're nearly at yours and Chad's house now!"

"yay i can introduce daphne to her child hood house!"

"wow she gets a enormous Beverly hills mansion as a child hood house! Wow She is a little princess!"

"yeah she is"

"OMG!" Tawni whisper screamed.

"what!"

"her nickname could be Princess Daffy!"

"haha! Thats actually kind of cute!"

"yeah! Thats our nickname for her ok! Chad properly has loads for her like princess, Cooper D, or something!" i laughed i can't imagine chad calling our child Cooper D!

A/N thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this.

I need your help on a nickname for Daphne for chad to call her! Sorry i'm not really good with nicknames! Please help!

Thanks xXx


	12. Oh Sonny! this is my Mum and Dad!

Thanks guy's for reading especially:

RaNdOm GiRl 2014

I LOVE PATCH CIPRIANO

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick

sonwitachance

EllietheDisneyfreak

kaybeesknees

littletrickster

bandme7

KayKay32

for reviewing. I couldn't find any cute nicknames for Daphne so Chad's nickname for here is a nickname for her middlename! Lol enjoy

SPOV

we arrived at the coopers house hold. Tawni had told me to get some rest as it had been a long day, so Chad took the baby off me and i went to bed.

CPOV

Sonny was in bed, so i took Daphne off her.

"mine and sonny's nickname for her is Princess Daffy!" Tawni said.

"cute! She is a little princess!"

"what's your nickname for her chad? I mean you have nicknames for everyone!"

"i dunno theres not many nicknames for Daphne!"

"that's true haha" Tawni laughed.

"I GOT IT!"

"don't make her cry chad!"

"oh sorry Little Crystie"

"aww Little Crystie! Thats cool let her be known by her middle name!"

"i was bought up being called Dylan til i was 12 thats why i did it!"

"oh i was always called Tawni!"

"i would have never guessed..."

there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find my parents standing there.

"mum, dad? When did you guys get back from Hawaii?"

"oh just 2 hours ago! We were too excited we needed to meet out daughter in law and grand daughter!"

"well your Daughter in law is in bed asleep so that'll have to wait, but your grand daughter is in the living room." i said as i let them in the house. My mum gave me and hug while my dad gave me a hand shake.

"awwww! She has your eyes chad!" my mum stated.

"yeah i know!"

"she's beautiful! Absoloutely beautiful!" my mum exclaimed.

"she is gorgeous!" my dad added.

"yeah, wait till you see Sonny and you'll know why!" i added.

SPOV

i woke up slowly, i must have needed that sleep as i was completely energized, i got dressed into my old clothes and just before i walked out i noticed in the mirror that i had gotten a much curvier figure.

"omg! I'm a freaking hot mum!" i whispered. I heard voices downstairs i listened in, it was Chads Parents. I brushed my hair made myself look presentable and walked down the stairs.

"hey" i said.

"oh Sonny, this is my Mum and Dad"

"hi sonny you can call me Amy!" chads mum said after she shook my hand.

"and i'm riley" chads dad said as he shook my hand.

"Daphne is beautiful!"

"yeah" i replied.

The rest of the day was fun! Tawni went home after the parents arrived, and me, chad, daphne and chads parents went to dinner it was fantastic, they are really lovely. They left 2 days later and it was just the 3 coopers in there house watch MIB2 (A/N for those who don't remember from like 10 years ago it's men in black 2! i haven't seen that movie in ages).

It was nice, just the 3 of us watching a movie. It felt right.

A/N ok so i want your opinion on something! I'm going to fastforward time a little bit so Daphne is 3 or 4 i'm not sure!

Please review! xXx


	13. We're Going To Florida!

Ok heres another chapter for you! This one is set 4 years in the future!

SPOV

i woke up with a big smile on my face as today was my BIRTHDAY! Yay! Ever since Daphne's birth i never drank! Well not that i did before with the exception of my 18th and Vega's!.

"happy birthday Sonshine!" a lazy, sleepy chad said to me.

We were tangled in the sheets. When Daphne was 1 mine and Chad's relationship had grown and we became a happy little family.

"i'm 23!"

"i know sonshine!"

"i'm so excited as Tawni's taking me out for a drink tonight with the rest of so random! Including Zora as it was her 18th last week!"

"cool! Either go get ready for work! Or if it's to early let me sleep!" i laughed chad was never the happy parent from 12am-8am once it was past 8am then he's much happier!

I got out of bed, put my dressing gown on and walked down to the kitchen. We had got a baby sitter who was a cook and also a cleaner, her name was Mary, and she was fantastic and organized.

"morning Mary!"

"morning Sonny had a good sleep!"

"sort of but i was to excited!"

"oh yes before i forget! Me and Daphne made this for you when you were at work yesterday!" with that she pulled out a chocolate, delicious looking, mouth-watering cake.

"omg! You do not know how much i want to eat that right now!"

i laughed and so did she! We carried on talking for another half hour untill a little voice came from the door.

"mawing mummy an Mawy" (A/N when Daphnes talking the spelling is mean't to be wrong!)

"morning sweetheart! You ok?"

"yep! Happy bithdey mummy!"

"aww i loved your cake! We'll eat some of it for lunch when i come back from work!"

"weally?"

"yes!"

"yay! Wuv u mummy!" she said giving me a hug.

"love you to!"

a fake but loud cough was heard from the door we all turned to see Chad standing there.

"wuv you to daddy!"

"there we go Crystie!"

"i have a question, does Daph ever get confused from the different names given to her?" Mary asked.

"well i did train her because well i am Chad Dylan Cooper" he said popping his collar me and mary both rolled our eyes. "but watch this!" he said as he turned to speak to Daphne.

"Daphne what are your nicknames?"

"Prinshess Daffy frem aunt Taurni (A/N i know it's spelt wrong!) Daphy, Daph and Crystie or widdle Crystie frem Daddy and frem mummy it's just Daphne or sweatheart"

"good now which names belong to your actual name?"

"prinshess Daffy, Daphy, Daph or Daphne!"

"good now which one goes to your middle name?"

"Crystie or widdle Crystie!"

Chad turned to us with a triumphant smile on his face "i rest my case!"

*** Condor Studios *** Stage 3 *** So Random Prop House***

"hey guys i said as i walked into the prop house!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!" they all shouted.

"aww thanks guys!"

they all held gifts in their hands.

"aww you bought me gifts aswell!"

"well sonny, you have a 'gift for giving gifts' and we are giving you a birthday and a thank you gifts" Tawni stated.

"aww Thanks again guys! Now gimme!" i said as i ran over to open them.

Tawni has bought me a bedazzled mirror with Sonny on it.

Zora had bought me a necklace with a sun on it and an S.

Nico and Grady put their money together to buy me a box of expensive bath stuff.

"omg guys these are fantastic! Thank you!"

"no problem sonny!" nico said.

"you deserve it!"Grady said.

"aww Thanks again, again guys haha" i laughed.

"SONNY MUNROE MY OFFICE!" my condor said through the prop house door. I was worried what did i do, then he came back and said.

"sorry SONNY COOPER MY OFFICE!" then he made his exit.

*** Mr Condor's Office***

"now mrs cooper, i realise that you have been working to hard. Same with your husband, chad would have been here but he's on set! Not to mention you guys have been both on time to work, both prepared, you have done exellently on the show and have managed to keep a roof over your head, you have managed to keep your head high while the press were trying so hard to destroy you and you have been looking after a child." he said a little out of breath. "all i can say is well done and here is your birthday gift and a Well Done gift!"

"really"

"yes, you deserve it!" he handed me an envelope "open it!"

i did as i was told to find 2 tickets to florida, including 5* hotel, spa, 5* restaurant .

"OH MY GOD! MR CONDOR! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"it was my pleasure mrs cooper! I hope you enjoy your two week vacation!" and with that i left with a massive smile on my face.

But i did feel bad for leaving Daphne for a whole 2 weeks.

I walked back into the prop house.

"omg sonny, did he fire you?"

"what happened."

"is so random getting cancelled!"

everyone was screaming in my ear!

"GUYS!" i smiled when i got their attention! "you still got it!" i whispered to my self. "Tawni can you look after Daphne for the next 2 weeks?"

"sure why are you Chad trying to have another baby?"

"what? No i just want you to look after her, as mr condor is sending me and chad to Florida for a two week trip as we have taken alot on board these past 4 years."

"oh, lucky!"

"yeah i know!" i laughed.

"don't worry about it sonny, i'll take care of Princess Daffy! Hehe i love that name! TE HE! Haha"

"please Tawni don't get me started on the 'Te He'! Oh and don't get Daphne on the 'Te He' either!" i said pointing my finger at her.

"alright!" she said putting her hands up in an i surrender pose!

*** Chad's Dressing Room***

"HEY CHAD! MR CONDOR IS SENDING US ON AN ALL EXCLUSIVE TRIP TO FLORIDA FOR TWO WEEKS! WE LEAVE IN TWO DAYS!"

"REALLY?!"

"YES I KNOW I'M EXTREMELY EXCITED!"

"wait! Why!"

"because we going to florida!"

"no why is mr condor giving us an all exclusive trip to florida?"

"because we've been through alot and have kept going! Plus we've kept the ratings of our shows!"

"oh ok then! We'd better go back because WE'RE GOING TO FLORIDA!"

"yay" i said and kissed him.

A/N thanks for reading please review! This was the longest chapter ever written it has 1094 words! Yay me!!!!!!


	14. I order you to change my Nickname!

Sorry for not updating earlier i had gone up the city for the first time since last wednesday! It was really sunny so Yay!

Thanks so much for the reviews:

kaybeesknees

alienphantom

xChanny-Foreverx

EllietheDisneyfreak

sonwitachance

KayKay32

LadyAliceCullen

hope you enjoy this chapter:

SPOV

"so we're only going to be gone for 2 weeks!" i was trying to not upset Daffy, because she was extremely sensitive, i think she gets it from me, actually scratch that, i know she gets it from me!

"weally? two weeks?"

"yes!"

"thats thirteen ways!"

"fourteen!"

"thats ewen worse!"

"don't worry, you'll be staying with Mary, and she'll take good care of you!"

"yeah but wo won't be here!"

"i know but i promise i'll buy you a present!"

"WEALLY!"

"yes!" i laughed. We were leaving tomorrow and i was extremely excited, i had only been to florida once and that was only when i went to DisneyLand with the Cast of So Random.

*** That Night***

me and chad had packed all our things and were sitting watching a movie, Daffy was in bed and we told Mary to stay the night as we were leaving at 5am to catch the plane.

I slowly fell asleep watching the movie.

***Next Morning***

"sonny wake up" i heard someone whisper.

"5 more minutes" i mumbled.

"we don't exactly have 5 more minutes as we are going to florida!"

my eyes opened widely i had forgotten about florida. I got up and ran quietly to our room and got changed, grabbed the suitecase and ran for the door where chad was stood waiting.

"you could have helped me with the suitcases!"

"i would have, but i knew you'd get them and push me out of the way!"

i laughed.

"lets go!" i squealed.

It took us 3 hours to get checked in and at 10am we boarded the plane. (i did my research on this next bit lol!) the flight was a 7 hour and 45 minute flight. So we watched a movie, as we were in first class. And again i slowly fell asleep.

***In The Hotel***

i woke up in a massive bed. I looked around to see chad standing in the doorway.

"you know if we weren't married i wouldn't have carried from the plane to the limousine, and then from the limousine to the hotel!"

"yes you would have!"

"well... maybe!"

i laughed.

"come on i've already had a look round your gonna love it!" he said and he lightly grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the hotel room.

It was stunning, the hotel corridors had fantastic pictures of Orlando at it's finest. When he took me to the front room, where the reception was, the floor was marble, as was the desk, they had a waiting area with fantasticly comfortable, expensive sofa's and a flat screen tv. They had security guards at the front door including a door man. To the right there was a 5* restaurant, with the finest food and 5* cheifs, to my left was a glass door which lead outside to a enormous pool, including a jacuzzi and wooden sun bath chairs. There were fantastic palm tree's and a bar. The grass was a light green and fresh.

You could tell this hotel was made for celebrities or amazingly rich people.

Chad took me to the roof, where they was a fantastic view, there were expensive but beautiful plants everywhere and a couple of benches. It was very romantic.

"i want the wedding here?" he said.

"huh?"

"the wedding we talked about 4 years ago! There is a fantastic ballroom downstairs i'll show you later, i want the wedding here if not in the Hotel, a church but the party should be here!"

"how much is it?"

"$100,000,000"

"WHAT?!"

"it's $100,000,000 to rent the whole hotel for a night!"

"oh what about the ballroom?"

"as we are who we are, it's all in that cost!"

"what? That makes no sense?"

"ok try this! T h e h o t e l c o s t s $100,000,000 t o r e n t ! t h i s i n c l u d e s a n y u s e o f t h e p r o p e r t y!"

"ok now i got it, but you didn't need to say it like that!"

"alright!" he laughed. I smiled.

"yes!"

"huh?"

"yes i want the wedding party to be here!"

"yay! I got to choose the place hehe! Peace out suckers ahhuh!" he said a ran away.

"Chad?" i couldn't see him anymore. I walked around and i got to the front room, the lady at the desk pointed to a door near the restaurant, i pushed the door and it lead to a fantastic marble, ball room with a stage and expensive furniture. Also had white marble pillars all around the room.

"you like?" i heard a voice i turned around but i couldn't see chad!

"up here!" i looked up to see a balcony with chad leaning on the balanster.

"it's perfect" i replied.

"i know!"

*** Later In The Hotel Room ***

"so i'll take when we get back home we're planning a wedding?"

"yep! Oh and i know what most married couples do when they go on holiday without their kids but we can't get you pregnant again!"

"why?"

"because my mum found this wedding dress and it's perfect for you and i'm not just saying this when i say you'd look amazingly hot in it!"

"aww thanks! But why can't i get pregnant!"

"because it has a corset!"

"oh! ok.... so look around for a church, mess around in the pool, go eat in a 5* restraunt, avoid the press as much as possible, go to the beach, become 19 again and don't get pregnant! Ok that's my fungender out of the way!" i smiled. He laughed.

"yep... good night sonshine!" i smiled at the nickname.

"good night Chaddykins"

"WAIT WHAT!"

i laughed.

"night!"

"no not night, i want a better nickname!"

"to late chaddykins" i laughed even harder.

"i order you to change my nickname."

"oh you order me" i said mockingly.

"yes"

"well... then i guess chaddykins will have to stay as your nickname" i said laughing so much i couldn't breathe.

"thats it tomorrow morning i'm gonna annoy you for the whole day until i get a decent nickname!"

"what ever you say" i replied before falling into a deep sleep.

A/N so what did you guys think? Sadly i don't really have any main ideas about whats gonna happen in Florida, but if you do please review your ideas obviously all the credit for your idea goes to you! But please review and thank you for reading!

By the way check out this story 'Work it Jerk' by MaybeMelMel'

the story is great trust me!


	15. Jealous pft i'm not Jealous!

Thanks for all the reviews!

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick

kaybeesknees

channygirl33

Cutie4evur

Aspiring-for-More

Ashley

EllietheDisneyfreak

Sonnyy(:

Sonny-Chad96

KayKay32

This chapter is gonna have a bit of Jealous, the inspiration for this chapter is from **Cutie4evur **thank you so much x

SPOV

i woke up to find chad not in the bed. I looked around the hotel room, then the shower room door opened and he walked out.

"oh thank god!"

"why? You miss me?"

"of course!" i smiled.

"so....how about change my nickname!"

"erm....no"

"what? Why?"

"because it's fun to annoy you!"

"aww please sonny! Pretty please!" i stared into his eyes, i started to get lost in them and then i caved.

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"fine"

"fine

"good"

"good"

"so we're good?"

"oh we are so good"

then i got out of bed and walked to the walk in closet, to get away and he walked back into the bathroom, then i realised that i need a shower so as i was walking to the shower room, he walked out and said.

"i need clothes!" he was only wearing a towl,

" i need a shower!" i smiled as i passed him.

Later on in the day we decided to go to the beach.

CPOV

sonny was laying on her beach towl, and i was sitting up enjoying the sunshine. That's when i noticed her!

"Mandy" i whispered.

"huh?" sonny asked.

"nothing." i replied.

Mandy was the girl who sonny replaced. She got fired because she was a terrible comedian and she didn't get along with any So Random member. I knew her as we dated before i realised she was on So Random, but i dumped her as she was possessive and a complete stalker. She had short red hair, and massive sunglasses (like victoria beckhem) and a hot looking bikini, but sadly for her it wasn't as hot as sonnys!

I mean seriously ever since sonny had Daphne, sonny had become a lot hotter, my mum told me it would happen, she would become alot curvier and her breasts would go up a size. I mean how can anyone top that! Especially Mandy!

Just when i was gonna look away she caught my eye. She smiled, not a genuine smile but a sort of smirk. Then she noticed sonny.

I looked away.

"hey sonny?"

"yes!"

"you wanna go back to the hotel and sunbathe there we'll come back tomorrow and i'll bring a volleyball!"

"why?"

"because volleyball is a game you play on the beach!"

"no, i know why you want to bring the volleyball, but why do you wanna leave!"

"because i just saw someone and they just saw me and i really wanna leave before she comes over!"

"she?"

"yeah!"

"who is she."

"an ex-girlfriend"

"oh"

"look it's no reason to get jealous!"

"jealous...pft i'm not jealous"

"sure your not..... but listen your like 1 million times hotter than her and well lets face it we're married, happily married if i may add and we have little crystie! So don't worry about it! I just wanna get away from her!"

"ok" she packed her things and we went back to the hotel.

I know i kind of left out the stalkery part but lets face it, i don't wanna get sonny upset or paranoid.

I just hope Mandys had her head in the sand for the past 4 years! So she won't go after daphne or sonny!

We were back in the hotel and we were sunbathing by the pool. It was nicer here, much quieter, just then i felt someone tug at my arms. I opened my eyes slightly to find sonny there.

"how many i help you sonshine?"

"stand up!" so i did. And she pushed me into the pool.

"what was that for!"

"i would have done it earlier but you were to heavy!"

"oh so your calling me fat!"

"no.... i was calling you heavy! Maybe it's the chocolate chip pancakes!"

"well then maybe you should stop making them!"

"hell no i love chocolate chip pancakes" i could tell she started day dreaming of chocolate chip pancakes so i grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"HEY!"

"hi" i laughed.

"that was not funny!"

"yeah it was!"

NPOV

the day was great for both of them, they had a fun time and messed around, little did they both know Mandy was watching them from her balcony in the same hotel!!!

A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Sorry had to add some drama!!!!!!

please review

the next chapter is near the end of their trip! Sorry but their gonna go back to hollywood and there will be 'Magic' lol nah kidding there will be some drama but also happiness! :) i love fluffy channy!

Please review xXx


	16. You Are Gonna Get It Badly Now!

Hey guys thanks for the reviews:

amusiclover96

sonshinelover

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick

kaybeesknees

channygirl33

sonwitachance

Arabella (thanks for the help!)

Xxrandomenough1!xX

alienphanton

Cutie4Evur

i hope you like this next chapter enjoy:

SPOV

this trip had been fun! I had looked at Daphne's picture on my mobile just to see her, but that's natural to miss her. Me and chad have had so much fun.

But ever since that day in the beach Chad has been paranoid.

"are you ok?" i asked as i walked into the hotel room, and saw Chad looking out the window.

"no" he stated. I frowned.

"what's up?"

"her!" he pointed to some red head by the pool.

"who's that?"

"that girl we legged it from on the beach."

"oh....yeah your right!"

"what about?"

"i am 1 million times hotter than her" i laughed. He put his arms around my waist.

"well duh!" he said in a childish way and i went on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He broke away first.

"you know we're leaving tomorrow!" he said.

"i know, back to the hectic life in Hollywood!"

"hey we can always come back!"

"we are coming back!"

"when?"

"our wedding!" i laughed and pushed him lightly. He laughed to.

"oh yeah forgot about that!"

"you forgot! What kind of a husband are you!" i said dramatically.

" _ha ha_! Your so funny!" he said sacastically.

"i know! I am on a comedy!" i smiled. And he picked me up. "Chad where are you taking me?"

"i'm sorry but i have no choice"

"CHAD?!"

he was walking out of the hotel room, down the corridors, walked into the lift! We waited or a tad with weird lift music, then walked outside the building towards the pool.

"oh no" i said.

"oh yes" he said in a whisper.

"no chad!"

"yes sonny"

he then started to run.

"CHAD!"

then he threw me in the pool!

"CHAD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"yes?"

"you are gonna get it badly now!"

"really sonny? really?"

"yes really! But i'm not gonna tell you when your gonna get it!"

"oh thats harsh!"

"maybe, but you brought it onto yourself chad!"

*** On Plane Home***

"sonny?"

"yes Chad?"

"when are you gonna prank me or whatever?"

"i told you i'm no gonna tell you!"

"but i really wanna know!"

"tuff!"

"tuff? Tuff? Are you freaking kidding me! Your getting me paranoid!"

"thats the whole point chad!"

"darn it" he whispered to himself.

***At Home***

"WE'RE HOME!" i shouted.

"MUMMY DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daphne came running down in her PJ's with the biggest smile of her face.

I smiled to as i dropped all the bags and ran to pick her up.

"hey sweetheart!"

"hi mummy!"

i kissed her forehead as she held on tight to my jumper.

Chad came over and kissed her head. Slowly Daphne fell asleep.

"night Little Crystie!" he said as i walked upstairs to put her into bed.

"hi mary!" i whispered as i saw her amerge from the guest room.

"i guess i'll be going now! See you on monday! You can tell me everything then!"

"sure will"

and i tucked her in bed and went downstairs to get the rest of the bags when i heard voices.

CPOV

"GO AWAY!!!" i shouted at her.

"stop acting like you don't want me chad! I know you do!"

"no, i don't! If i did i wouldn't have a family right now!"

"oh chad you know they were all mistakes!"

"THEY WERE NOT MISTAKES! THE ONLY MISTAKE I MADE WAS GOING OUT WITH A STALKERY, BITCH LIKE YOU!" i shouted and slammed the door!

"wow, never knew you could get so aggressive!" i heard someone say and turned to see sonny on the stairs.

"sorry" i stated.

"oh no, no need to be sorry! I'll take it thats the girl from the beach and the hotel!"

"yeah"

"well you can't please everyone!"

i smiled. "come on lets get unpacked."

A/N hoped you liked the Chapter please Review!

I may not update for a while now as i have Year 9 SATS! So i need to crack on revision!

I have put up a competition for anyone! If anyone wants to join while i'm away! It's called SpringTime Channy One-Shot Competition!

Please enter! It closes the wednesday after my exams so i will have 2 or more chapters up by that time please go to my profile and look for the competition for more info and again i'm sorry that i won't be updating soon! x


	17. NO SHE'S NOT YOU PSYCHO!

Thanks for all the reviews:

amusiclover96

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick

kaybeesknees

channygirl33

Cutie4Evur

EllietheDisneyfreak

Jane Redbird

SPOV

i walked on the So Random set, with a smile on my face! I couldn't wait to see Tawni and tell her all about my trip, as i was about to turn a corner i bumped into someone. But this wasn't just someone.. this was that Mandy girl Chad was talking about, the stalkery one who we saw in Florida and then came to our front door .

"sorry" she spat.

"excuse me?"

"you should stay away from my Boyfriend!"

"who's your boyfriend?" i asked confusedly but i knew who she was talking about.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"he's my Husband!"

"not anymore! Oh and stay away from my Daughter as well!"

"who's your Daughter?" did chad have another child that i didn't know about?

"her name is Daphne Crystal Cooper!"

"WHAT?! SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"yes she is!"

"NO SHE'S NOT YOU PSYCHO!" i screamed. Tawni came out of our dressing room, and Nico and Grady appeared out of no where.

"Hey Guys!" Mandy said to everyone! "Miss me?"

"NO!" they all shouted unison.

"why not!" she whined.

"because your a creepy, non-funny, psycotic whore!" Tawni said.

"well..... i should go a see my boyfriend!" as she was about to walk away i grabbed her hand and smacked her left cheek. "ow my cheek!"

"how about this! You stay away from my Husband, My Daughter, My Friends, My Family, My House and My Job or i'll break that pretty little face of yours!" i said with a little smirk.

"NEVER!" she screamed as she pulled my hair and started slapping anything she could slap. I bit her hand and started kicking and punching her chest. She pushed me hard and i fell to the floor, she kicked my stomach. And was bitch slapping, scratching, kicking anything you can think of she was doing it to me.

"GET OFF ME!" i screamed.

The So Random cast just stood there shocked then Tawni came up with an idea.

"Grady go get Marshall and Security, Nico go get Chad! ZORA!" she shouted and Zora appeared out of nowhere.

"whoa whats going on here?"

"nothing just help me stop it!" they all went there different ways.

Mandy was still kicking me so i grabbed her foot, stupidly she tried using the other foot and then she fell to the ground. I kicked her in the stomach and started punching her, while i pinned her down. Then she rolled us over so she had me pinned. Then she started slapping my face, hard.

"GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO!" i screamed. Tawni and Zora couldn't stop anything. So they ran to get help.

I started hitting as hard as i could but she was to strong for me. I felt dizzy, i felt sick. She punched me hard in the stomach and i screamed in pain.

"STAY. .." she shouted while hitting me. "OR.I'...WON'..!" she shouted even louder.

I felt my consiousness slip away as i heard a familiar voice.

"SONNY!"

just then everything turned black.

***Hospital***

my eyes twitched open slightly, i looked around the room, Tawni, Chad, Nico, Grady, My Mum, My Grandma and Zora were asleep around my bed. I then saw a little figure on the chair by the corner of the room.

"Daphne" i barely whispered.

"mum?" she replied in a quiet whisper. As she came over and got onto the bed next to me. I could move my body which i was grateful for but my head hurt like hell.

"wour wonna we wine, whe woctor waid wo" she was crying silently.

"if i'm gonna be fine why are you crying?"

"wou wouldn't wake wup!" i wiped away the tears with my thumb and hugged her tightly, i started crying as well. I can't believe that phyco, she wanted to take Chad and Daphne away from me! I know why she wanted Chad, but what made her want Daphne, she has nothing to do with her so why does she want her?

"i'm sorry" i whispered into her shoulder.

"what wor?"

"for everything! And everything that might happen!"

"what wirl who weat wou wup, was waken wo wolice wtation" i could tell she was crying because she wasn't talking as sophisticatedly as she would normally.

"she was trying to take you away from me!"

"why?"

"i don't know! She was obsessed and i thought as i was getting hurt, i thought that i would never see you again. I don't really know where that feeling came from but i just felt it!"

"won't worry mummy! Wour safe now!" she said. I could tell she was brighening up a little bit as her speech was coming back.

"sonny?" i heard someone say.

"yes Tawn"

"your awake. Thats great! How are you feeling?"

"fine except my head hurts like hell!"

"yeah, the doctor said it would! Your gonna be fine, no damages with the exception of the bruises."

"bruises!"

"yeah, just a couple! Nothing makeup can't handle!"

"oh yeah Tawni before all this happened i was going to tell you about that trip me and chad went on!" i smiled when her face lightened up.

"ooooh tell please tell!"

"well when we were there, Chad showed me this Ballroom where we are going to have our 'Absoloutley Fantastic Celebrity Wedding' and we found an amazing church where the wedding will take place, oh and while we were there he told me, his mum found this wedding dress, that apparentally will make me look completely hot and that it had a corset!"

"omg i need to see that dress! Oh and let me guess, he told you that you can't get pregnant because of the dress!"

"omg it's almost like you were there!" i laughed.

"maybe i was!" she smiled. " i wasn't don't worry!" she laughed.

"i know but do you know who was there, at the beach, in the hotel and then in the front room of my house?"

"who?"

"Mandy!"

"OMG! That's what she mean't by ' Stay Away From My Boyfriend!' Chad was her ex and your Chad's wife" she took a breather "wow" she sighed.

"yep" i said popping the 'P' "i'm really living every american girls dream now aren't i!"

we both laughed.

A/N sorry revision bores me lol and i had to write some more! This story is addictive for me!


	18. This was the beginning of a Fairytale!

Thanks for the reviews:

amusiclover96

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick

kaybeesknees

channygirl33

EllietheDisneyfreak

BlueGirl97

littletrickster

swac1237

Thank you so much now i have over 100 reviews! Yay i feel so special!!!!

Oh and in the last chapter again some words are missing when mandy's shouting at sonny! Sorry about that my laptop is really crap :(

hope you enjoy this next chapter's it's alot happier because i need cheering up lol!

SPOV

the doctor has allowed me to come home! Since Chad took Daphne home, Tawni gave me a lift. When i got to the front door, his mum had opened it.

"Hey Amy what are you doing here?"

"Hey Sonny i'm here because i have something to show you! I heard about what happened, i never liked Mandy, she was quite horrible to me and riley and well she was sweet around us when chad was around, but she threatened us most of the time!" she told me as we walked into the living room.

"wow, she's an even bigger cow than i thou- OH MY GOD!!!!!!" i spoke then screamed, as i saw the most amazingest dress (link to picture is on my profile!) it was a Sottero and Midgley one-piece stunning dress.

"it's beautiful isn't it?"

"st-st-stunning!" i stuttered it was absoloutley amazing.

"you like it?" i heard chad's voice ask from behind me. I turned to him.

"are you kidding, have you not got 2 eyes it's bloody amazing!" he laughed.

"mummy! Your dwess is really pweety!" she smiled.

"i know it's amazing" i just couldn't believe it.

"oh and before i forget i have a dress for Daphne!" Amy smiled.

"oh you didn't have t-THAT'S BEAUTIFUL" i shouted.

"you know i'm starting to get the feeling i keep butting into your sentences on purpose!" she laughed. I joined in.

Daphnes Dress had shimery thick strap top part and a netted and silk puffed out bottom half and it was in Lilac. (link to this dress is on my profile!)

"gwandma this is really pwetty!" Daphne smiled.

"and it's yours for your mum and dads wedding!"

daphnes smile grew larger.

"so anyways sonny! As your wedding planner i have sorted everything out, from your favourite flowers, in your favourite colours i may add, to your stunning ballroom, to your stunning dress. I have it all done and completed!"

"wow you know you really didn't need to do all of this!"

"i know! But i only had Chad and well he's only gonna get married once, and i've got all the money in the world, so i want to make this day perfect!"

"aww" i said while hugging her. Just for the sake of it Chad joined in.

"anyways the church has only 2 days left in the year and i think you guys may wanna think this through!"

"what do you mean?" Chad asked.

"these days are really hard to choose between!"

"what days are they?" i asked.

"Thurday 25th December 2014 or Wednesday 31st December 2014!"

"WEDNESDAY 31ST DECEMBER 2014! DEFINATELY!" i shouted in excitment.

"why?" chad asked. "not that i don't want to get married on that day, but what could be better than christmas!" he added defensively.

"oh because on new years we could have a massive countdown into 2015 and kiss on the midnight as a newly wed couple! And also it's the one day of the year we have an excuse to get drunk!"

"31st December it is!" he said smiling cheekily.

"ok done!" Amy said. "i'm gonna look after the dresses! And i'll take care of everything! You two just sit back and relax and maybe while your relaxing write a guest list?"

"of course" i said while Chad mum walked out of the front door. Once the door was shut i ran and jumped up at chad, who caught me and i kissed him lightly.

"yay" i said quietly with the biggest smile on my face!

This was the beginning of a fairytale!

A/N you guys know what to do lol!

REVIEW! :)


	19. You May kiss the Bride!

Hey guys i haven't got any shout outs as this is the chapter i've been working on for ages! This is the WEDDING! Whoop whoop XD enjoy!

SPOV

it's the 31st December 2014 meaning MY WEDDING DAY AHHHHHH! I know i'm already married to him, but the priest said as it was in Vegas we can have an actual wedding. I sat up in bed my head hurt from the hen night Tawni sorted out for me.

***FLASHBACK***

the sound of music was thumping through the club.

Portlyn ordered some more shots.

We all drank, and danced.

I bumped into Portlyn.

"you excited about tomorrow!"

"HELL YEAH!" i shouted over the music. Tawni came over.

"COME ON LETS GET SOME MORE SHOTS AND PAAAARRRRTTTTYYYY!" she sang and shouted.

We all laughed.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

and thats exactley how i murded my head. I looked to the right side of my bed to find my dress hanging from the curtain pole.

I shreicked. OMG OMG OMG! I can't believe today is my wedding day! AHHHHHHHH.

***3 hours Later***

we had done all our hair and makeup, i was in my dress and i was waiting til it was my turn to walk down the Aisle. Our Casts/Friends went down the aisle in this order.

Zora

Tawni – Grady

Portlyn – Nico

Chastity – Skyler

Ferguson.

I saw Ferguson walk past but before he could go down the aisle i stopped him.

"Ferguson."

"hey sonny, you ready to have the wedding of your dreams!"

"more ready than you can imagine, but well... my dad left when i was young and i never thought about who could give me away. Could you do it?"

"it would be my pleasure sonny!" he smiled and held his elbow out for me to wrap my arm through and he walked me down the aisle.

When i got to the Alter i turned to Ferguson.

"Thank you!" i whispered as he kissed my cheek and walked to the guys.

I smiled at chad who as at the alter and we held each others hand.

(Got this bit from my Prayer Book lol! Sorry if your not Christian/Catholic)

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

James Conroy was about to stand up and we all looked at him, but then he was shot down with ham by Zora's Catapult.

The priest Continued.

"Chad Do thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Chad answered. "I Do"

"Allison Do thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

i answered "I Do"

he turned to Chad, "repeat after me" (A/N it'll take along time so i'll just write it once for chad and once for sonny! Lol)

"I Chad take thee Allison to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

he turned to me "repeat after me"

"I Allison take thee Chad to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

we all replied "Amen"

"i Now pronounce You Man and Wife!" the wedding music started. "You may kiss the bride"

i place my hands around his neck and he dipped me as he kissed me deeply, i saw a flash and noticed Zora with the camera, obviously going to send it into Tween Weekly for the $20,000,000 it's worth.

The wedding was stunning, it had a flowered arch, flowers on all the benches, a red aisle. There was a stunning golden picture of Jesus above the Alter. It was amazing. But the party was even more stunning.

The marble pillars, the massive disco ball, the overly massive Wedding Cake that'll never be finished. The Band playing, Celebrity Guest, dancing and ocassionally walking over to say congratulations. I then noticed, Daphne dancing with Chad.

"i would have taken you down the Aisle, but i was a tad bit late, but i as your new father in law i still require that Father-Daughter dance later!"

i smiled when i heard Rileys voice behind me.

"you got it!" i laughed.

I looked around one more time! It was indeed an 'Absoloutley Fantastic Celebrity Wedding' i laughed at my own little joke.

A/N so there it was the moment you all waited for! Yay for me 2 chapters in 1 night whoop whoop XD well actually! The first one finished at 10 to midnight and this one was finished 20 past midnight so it isn't really the same day but it still counts!

You know what to do! REVIEW!!!!!! :)


	20. Then going on that Overnight trip!

20TH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! CELEBRATIONS!

Thanks for the Reviews:

kaybeesknees

channygirl33

EllietheDisneyfreak

littletrickster

swac1237

sonwitachance

ChannyFan

not matter how hard i try i can't revise because i keep needing to add onto this story! Lol my mums gonna kill me!

Enjoy! This chapter and most properly the ones to come have been inspired by one of my favourite fans of this story! Swac1237

enjoy!

SPOV

i woke up to the sound of Daphne jumping on our bed.

"Crystie if you do not stop jumping on our bed i will kill you!" i heard chad mumble.

"no he won't Daffy, go eat some breakfast or watch tv ok!"

"yeah" he said joyfully, as she jumped off our bed and ran down the stairs.

"my head hurts" i said but it muffled against the pillow.

"the last time we were like this we had gotten married for the first time and you were pregnant."

"yea-" i started but something made my stomach turn and now my heads shoved in our en-suite toilet.

"maybe.... it might have happened again." he added. From the bedroom.

"nah i thinks it's just the drink!"

"whatever, but if you are pregnant, i choose the name this time!" i rolled my eyes.

"whatever!"

***later that Morning***

"Mandy's been let out of the police station!" chad stated.

"what?"

"yeah she was given a warning since there was no eternal damage!"

"yay!" i said sarcastically.

"sonny?"

"yes"

"why couldn't you get eternally damaged!"

"oh thanks for caring chad!"

"well it's your fault she's not in prison!" he smiled.

"your not funny! Thats my thing, you should be making a dramatic scene about this!"

"ok! OMG WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE COMES WITH A CHAINSAW AND CUTS US IN TWO!!! OMG WHAT HAPPENS IF SH-"

"thats enough chad."

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"fine"

"fine" 

"good"

"so we're good?"

"oh we are so good!" and with that we walked to different rooms.

***5 Days Later***

"hey sonny?"

"yeah" i called from the living room.

"i'm taking Daphne to your mums, then going on that overnight trip!"

"ok!"

"so your gonna be home alone! Think you can handle it?"

"yes chad i can handle it!"

he leans in and kisses me lightly, i deepen the kiss, and then it turns into a tongue war, until we hear a cough, we both pulled apart to see Daphne on the stairs.

"well if you'd excuse me, i wanna get going!" she huffed with her hands folded.

"of course m'lady!" chad said in a childish way which made Daphne and myself laugh.

"oh yeah Chad i need to tell you something."

"yeah"

"i'm pregnant!"

"really" he said smiling.

"yes really" i replied. He kissed me again.

"now i don't want to leave you by yourself."

"don't worry i'll be fine, it's only for one night right!"

"right" he confirmed.

"mum, what does pregnuiant mean?" she said trying to pronounce the word.

"it means you going to have a little brother or little sister!"

"REALLY" she screamed.

"yes"

"YAY!!!!!!" she cheered. Me and chad both laughed.

***Later that Night***

i was sitting alone watching reruns of so random i know it's a tad sad but it makes me laugh and remember the memories.

Then the door bell rang. I froze. You can't ring the doorbell unless you've rung from the gate. Meaning this person must have been in the premesise without sonny knowing.

She opened the door slightly to find Mandy there.

"what are you doing here?" i asked.

"earning what's mine" she said and then it all went black.

A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! The idea of the story line for the next chapters belongs to swac1237 thank you for giving me your ideas obviously i've changed some of it, but the idea belongs to you x

REVIEW :)


	21. Sonny? Can you hear me?

Thanks for the reviews:

EllietheDisneyfreak

stars are so counfusing

One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick

sonwitachance

CAEH1995

kaybeesknees

SonnychadFan

BlueGirl97

Olympian Offspring

MsiNl0vAbL3

LadyAliceCullen

128 reviews yay all of us lol! XD

oh and i dedicate this to my friends stuck in different countries! *sacrastic yaying lol!

sorry for my life story lol!

Enjoy this next chapter x

SPOV

i opened my eyes slowly, i was in my living room, the blinds and curtains were closed, so were the doors, i was laying on my sofa but my hands and legs were tied.

"ah your awake! Finally"

"what do you want!" i tried to sound strong but i could tell Mandy could see right through it.

"what do i want?......hmmm i have so many answers to that question Allison i really don't know where to start!... but if i had to choose i'd say Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"why?"

"he's the greatest actor of our Generation, he's awesome and is amazing! And you took him away from me!"

"i didn't take him away from you!"

"oh i think you did!"

"when me and chad got married in Vegas he hadn't been dating you for i dunno around 9 to 10 years"

"if i was you i would shut up now!"

"why are you doing this? Because you want Chad? Why not get over it! Do you really think Chad would want to be with someone who breaks onto his property and trys assulting his wife!"

"YOUR NOT HIS WIFE" she said as she slapped me. I winced at the pain.

"actually we have papers and proof that i married him!"

"SHUT UP!" and she hit me again. The phone rang. "i'll be back" she stated as she left the room.

I wriggled around the sofa till i was in a position to make myself stand up. I then jumped to the other door, i turned so my back was facing it so i could open it. Once it was open i jumped to the phone near the front door, i placed my nose on the speaker button so i could listen.

"Sonny?....Sonny? Are you there? I heard from some of the Press that they saw someone who looked like Mandy sneak onto our property! Sonny Can you hear me?"

i knew Mandy was listening in on the other phone.

"Sonny! I know the phone is off the hook i can tell!"

SHIT! WHY DID HE HAVE TO SAY THAT!!!!!!! Mandy would have just thought it was an answer machine message. I heard footsteps so i whispered into the phone.

"chad i love you so much." i had tears running down my face.

"Sonny! We have police surround the building right now!"

"Chad just know that i love you right!"

"Sonny? What is going on in there?"

i left the phone i needed to get away from Mandy who i knew was getting closer by the second so then i ran well jumped to the closet door, i opened it and went inside. Just in time! This closet had knifes and stuff so i picked one up and fiddled about with it till it was in position then cut the fabric that held me hands together. Once my hands were free i cut the fabric holding my legs together. I heard her footsteps get quieter, so i opened the door, i just saw her hair move in the kitchen, i knew i couldn't make it to the front door, so i quickly and quietly ran up the stairs.

I could hear her chanting.

"Sonny? Sonny?" she had a taunting voice.

I ran into mine and chads bedroom and hid under the bed! I know childish! But i just needed to feel a bit safer. Then i heard the door open slightly.

The person who came in was walking lightly obviously trying not to make a noise. Then the bent down to look under the bed and then...

"Hey Sonny? Having a good day?"

"Zora?"

"yep, you know the police are surrounding the house, but they can't go in as they didn't know whether it was an armed attack, so i got into your venting system and i saw you run in here!"

"omg i'm so glad i'm not alone!"

"come on sonny we need to get you out of here!"

"agreed."

i just got out from under the bed. When i saw someone at the door. I turned around.

"hey Zora haven't seen you since last month! What are you doing here?"

"helping sonny!"

"why?"

"because she's my friend and your a bitch!"

"wow strong words Zora!"

zora grabbed my hand and pulled me along as she ran to the door, as we passed Mandy i grabbed her arm and swung her into the wall while we got out of the door. Me and Zora laughed at this as we ran. We were about to run down the stairs when i tripped and fell down them. I heard Zora call my name and all i thought about was my baby!

ZPOV

"Sonny!"

i just notice her fall down the stairs shit!

"my baby!" she mumbled. I ran down to her side.

"what?"

"my baby, please save my baby!"

"who's your baby!"

she patted her stomach! Shit. There was blood. I ran to the front door and saw a load of policemen

"WE NEED AN ABULANCE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!" i screamed some of the policemen including chad ran inside.

CPOV

i ran inside and saw sonny lieing there, there was blood, a load of blood and i knew exactly what had happened. Just then paramedics came in.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" i shouted when they asked zora questions many of the policemen had made their way up to the master bedroom to where Mandy was.

One of the paramedics turned to me. "she's pregnant?" 

"yes" i replied.

"ok, GET HER INTO THE AMBULANCE RIGHT AWAY!"

i felt tears run down my cheeks! I loved sonny! But maybe everyone was right, i'm not mean't for her! If i was this stuff would never happen!

A/N aww i feel for Chad now! Lol hope you enjoyed the chapter remember

REVIEW :)

also if we got to 150 reviews before i write my next chapter that would be amazing so get reviewing lol!


	22. ok WATERBALLOON FIGHT!

Ok Guys for those i sent a message to i just found a way to get onto word! But i can only use word and the internet! Sadly i can't print meaning i'm gonna have to sent all my coursework to my school :( my teachers are not gonna be happy bunnies lol!

But i promised a chapter and you'll get a chapter!

I also promised to send a shoutout for this persons story!

.net/s/5902757/1/Fall_for_me_slowly

thats the link above ^ the story is written by mSiNl0vAbL3 so check it out x

Enjoy!

CPOV

it's been hours, it's been fricking hours! How hard is it to come and tell me thats she's going to be ok? Unless she's not gonna be ok!!!!!! omg what have i done!

"CHAD! IS SHE OK?" i heard someone shout! It was my mum, and my dad followed not far behind.

"it's m....my f..fault" i started crying.

"no it's not son!"

"yes it is! If i hadn't of gone out with Mandy none of this would have happened! If i had never asked sonny for a dance in vegas she'd be ok! She'd be fine absoloutley fine!"

"maybe so! But you wouldn't have Daphne now! And a beautiful wife, a fantastic house an amazing job and a new baby on the way! Now would you!"

"i don't care! All i want is sonny, Daphne and the baby! I don't care about anything else!"

"is that all that you want?"

"and Mandy dead!"

"chad i know she hurt yo-"

"no she hurt sonny!"

"i know chad but don't you think wishing her dead is a tad bit to far?"

"no! Not after stalking me, breaking onto my property, hopefully didn't murder my wife and hopefully didn't murder my unborn child!"

"ok chad! Calm down"

***10 Hours Later***

"Mr Cooper?"

i stood up to see the doctor.

"yes!"

"Mr Cooper, your wife is going to be fine, she's in a coma but she's healthy and theres no damages."

"oh thank god.... but what about the baby!"

"the baby's fine. Sadly the baby will be monitered at all times as your wife is in the coma, but i do fear that when she wakes up she might not be strong enough to keep the baby alive, but we'll have to wait til that time."

i sat back down with my head in my hands.

"can i....can i see her?"

"yes."

i stood back up and walked up to the door, i turned around a smiled slightly at my parents before entering the room. I saw her, wires everywhere, bruises on her face and on her arms. Moniters all around her.

I cried.

***8 Months Later***

SPOV

i saw light, i didn't know where it was coming from but i tried to keep it there, i've seen it a couple of times but it just disapeared after a while. The light was getting bigger. Is that the light for heaven? Omg am i going to die?. Then i saw a doctor. I smiled.

"mrs cooper, are you awake?" he asked.

"i....."

"shhh don't worry about the question just try and keep your self awake for me ok?"

"ye-"

"you can just nod don't worry i'm only gonna ask yes or no questions"

i smiled. My throat hurt.

"how long was i out of it?" my voice came out croaky.

"erm... do you really wanna know?"

"yes"

"8 Months!"

"what?"

"Mrs Cooper, your heart started failing during your coma, so we had to do a Cesarean!"

"what's that?"

"it's where we take you into surgery to get your baby out of you!"

"my baby? MY BABY IS IT OK?"

"yes he's fine Mrs Cooper! Don't need to worry!"

"he?"

"yes he!"

"I HAD A BOY!"

"yes i can see your as happy as your husband was! Oh and he took the boy home as he had been in hospital to long and he told me to tell you if you woke up that he's calling him Dylan and theres nothing you can do about it!" i laughed that is so Chad.

"hey doc!"

"Mr Cooper!"

"oh Hey Chad, yeah i'm doing fine thanks how are you? Oh thats good so you decided to name our son dylan!"

"SONNY!" he shouted and ran to hug me.

"one that sounded so sad you talking to yourself, oh and i'm doing fine thanks and yes i did!"

"cool! But his name is Brady Dylan!"

"WHAT WHY! I Want Dylan Jadon Cooper!"

"why do you want his first name as Dylan?"

"coz it's cool" he said in a duh way.

"no it's not" i said mocking his duh way.

"ok how about Dylan Brady Jadon Cooper?"

"way to many names!"

"but you named Daphne!"

"so... whats your point!"

"well she's a girl! And he's a boy so can be name him Dylan Jadon Cooper! Please plus when he's older that sounds like a Lady's man name! But it will never be as great as CDC! Whoop whoop!"

"fine Dylan Jadon Cooper it is!"

"Fine"

"chad not now! I'm tired."

"how can you be tired you've catched up on your beauty sleep for the past 8 months now!"

"sleeping is a lot of work Chad!"

"sorry for interrupting Mrs Cooper you can stay in here for another night so we can check up on you and if nothing comes up in the tests then you can go home to your kids!" the doctor said before he left.

"YAY! Thats means once Dylan's around 5 that would make Daphne 9! we can have a paintball fight!"

"paintball? Really sonny? Really?"

"yeah i love paintball!"

"yeah but if Dylans five i don't think he'll enjoy it as much as he would if it's 11!"

"ok! WATERBALLOON FIGHT!"

"now we're talking!" he laughed and i joined in.

NPOV

Sonny, Chad, Daphne and Dylan are gonna be a happy family! Little did Sonny, Daphne and Dylan know that their Father was a murderer!

A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Sorry i'm starting to get used to doing that lol! The drama is nearly over people then the story will come to an end! I'm so sorry but i will properly write another story soon! But exams mean more to me lol!

REVIEW :)


	23. I Don't Regret It!

Thanks for all the reviews!

This weeks going fast!! soon it's gonna be my exams and i haven't even revised for any of them! :s lol anyways enjoy:

CPOV

Me and Sonny were watching tween weekly when Santiago Heraldo apeared with his next big story! Yay *hence sarcasm.

"our top story tonight! Sonny Cooper also known as Sonny Munroe was let out of Hospital after an 8 Month Coma, we were just told that the baby was a Boy! And his name is Dylan! I'll take it chad named him."

sonny looked at me with an 'i told you so' look.

"anyways you all heard the story of what put sonny in a coma and well we just got a hold of some gossip! That the person who put sonny in that state was found dead!"

"WHAT?!" sonny shouted. "MANDY'S DEAD?"

"yeah" i said quietly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Sonny she tried to kill you, i wanted to make sure you were ok before i said. 'oh yeah and your could of been murderer is dead'"

"SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING! Of course she deserved to die! Anyone who could have the heart to do that to someone deserves to die!"

"are you saying your ok with her dead!"

"are you saying that your not ok with her dead!? Sonny she tried to kill you!"

"SO TWO WRONGS DON'T MAKE A RIGHT!"

"don't put maths in phrases! And then shout them at me!"

"Chad by the way your acting! I could almost assume you killed her!" she laughed slightly.

"yeah i know" i whispered, thinking she didn't hear.

"huh?"

"what?"

"chad did yo-"

"no!" i said not looking her in the eye.

"OMG CHAD!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!!!!!"

"Sonny let me exp-"

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING!"

"son-"

"WHAT THE HELL CHAD! YOUR A BLOODY MURDERER!"

"Sonn-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"SHE TRIED TO TAKE DAPHNE AND DYLAN AWAY FROM ME!" sonny turned towards me.

"what?"

"when dylan was a week old, she snuck into the house and tried to take him away! I didn't know what to do! She wouldn't leave so i through a vase at her and she was knocked out! She wasn't breathing! She didn't have a pulse! What was i supposed to do!"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"WHAT AND HAVE THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW I'M A MURDERER! I DON'T THINK SO!"

"what about Daphne and Dylan!"

"they're ok! Nothing happened to them! I made sure of it!"

"what about fingerprints! Chad they're gonna find out it was you!" 

"i'm not that stupid! I watch CSI i put on plastic gloves and after i got rid of her body! I burned the gloves"

"how did yo... how did yo.."

"get rid of the body?"

she nodded.

"through her in the river!"

"CHAD!"

"sonny as a father and a husband i have the right to protect my family and her being alive would have destroyed us! Us as a couple and Us as a family! Sonny... as a family we stick together even if one of us did something bad"

"ok"

"oh and one more thing"

"yeah"

"i don't regret it"

A/N ooooooh they we go! We got a fight and a little cliffy well not a big one but a cliffy none the less! Oh and from now onwards it's gonna be...

HAPPY CHANNY!!!!!!!

YAY

REVIEW :)


	24. I Think we've said it enough times!

Thanks for all the reviews it's happy happy CHANNY!

FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! sorry guys but with SATS coming up in 1 week i really need to buckle down! Once SATS is over which will end in 3 weeks! I might write a sequel or i might write another story! I'm sorry but as chad once said 'I'm doing the most important thing! Getting an education' lol and i'm planning on getting an A+ in the test of life!

Enjoy :)

SPOV

it's been 9 months since the coma! It's now Dylan's first birthday, we're having all our family and friends over to celebrate it. Sadly seeing as Chad's mum didn't know she invited James Conroy whoopy *hint sarcasm.

All the adults were in the kitchen, it included.

Me, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Portlyn, Chastity, Skyler, Ferguson, James, Mum & Chads parents.

"so..." i Said.

"so..." Chad said.

"so..." Nico said.

"so..." Grady said.

"so..." Portlyn said.

"so.." Chastity said.

"so..." Skyler said.

"so..." Ferguson said.

"so..." Mum said.

"so..." Chad's mum said.

"so..." Chad's dad said.

"so..." James said.

"so..." Tawni said.

"s-" Zora started.

"i think we've said it enough times." i stated.

Then Tawni started a conversation about something.

Me and Chad have long forgotten 'the incident' but i can't help but think back. Chad doesn't seem to care but i know deep down inside it's killing him. I mean no one in their right mind could be sane about doing something like this! And well chad's not in his right mind, his ego is too big and now i know why! It's to cover up everything! Ever since our marriage he has opened up to me, but sometimes i still get that feeling that he's closer to Dylan than he is to me, but i guess thats natural for a father and son.

Me and Daphne are very close. She's started school and is amazingly bright for her age. She speaks amazingly clear and she looks after Dylan. She loves to bake, and she is the most neatest person i know. She doesn't shout, she speaks and she never says anything out of line or does anything to cross the line. She does what she's told and doesn't mind if you ask to much of her. She's beautiful, he light brown hair is cut in layers and hangs just above the bum, she has bright but deep blue eyes, like the sky on a clear sunny day, they are different from Chads! He has deep ocean like eyes, and she has light sky like eyes. But they have the same effect.

Dylan has grown up alot in the year and he has short dirty Blonde hair, like Chad's but more of a mixture between brown and blonde, he has Hazel eyes, which suites him perfectly, his eyes have a light green around the pupil, then deep brown, then a deep shade of blue around the edges of the eye. He is quite loud and happy all the time! No matter what! Which chad says is more like me. And he loves to investigate and find new things. He also loves to be cuddled! Mostly by the ladies as chad would say 'he's gonna be a heartthrob later in a life! A great ladies man!'.

And when ever dylan is having a cuddle with Tawni, chad would whisper to me 'get in there' and of couse i'd laugh.

We are living a great life, and it's fantastic, it's the life i've always dreamed of having.

Chad still acts, he'll leave for 3-4 months for a movie come back for 2 months and leave for 2-3 months for a movie or a tv series if it is beening filmed away from California.

I write, i have written many Movie Scripts and Tv Scripts for Chad's Dad. I also star in mine and Tawni's Show called 'it's Sonny in Tawni Town'. Lame name but it's got huge ratings and we have had amazingly famous guest stars, Daphne has starred in 12 episodes and Chad has starred in 25 episodes. We are on our 3rd series.

Me and Tawni have stayed close. She married Nico and they have 2 children as well, two boys, named.

Jackson and Tyler. And i know exactly what you are thinking! Nico didn't even notice till he called them for dinner one night!

Nico has also got a job in writing, sometimes he writes episodes with me for mine and Tawni's show.

Grady moved away from us but he will travel to come and see us from time to time. He now lives in Portugal filming a movie. He travels to lots of destinations for tv series and movies.

Zora has carried on her Prank show! It's a lot funnier and better as she's older and she's even got her own talk show! Which i have been on.

***FlashBack***

**KEY**

zora

Sonny

(A/N the show name was taken from the british bbc 1 show 'Have i Got News For You!' No Copyright lol!)

hello and welcome to 'Has Zora got News For You! Tonight we have a special guest, this person is someone who i've known since i was 11 years old and she is one of my bestest friends! Please welcome to the stage ladies and gentleman the beautiful, hilarously funny and talented Sonny Cooper!

Hey everyone!

So sonny! How have you been?

I've been good zora! Living the dream just like you are.

Haha i know aren't we both amazing! So how's Daphne and Dylan?

They are both great.

How old are they now? Daphne's 4 and Dylan is about 3 months?

Daphne is 4 ½ and Dylan is over 7 months.

*Crowd aww

sonny you've had a great life! You started out in Wisconsin, began your own comedy webshow and then you moved to Hollywood and started your fame on So Random, met and fell in love with the Pooper ***Coughed*** sorry Cooper old habit! Then got married have 2 children and you are still upright and not doing drugs! I think the question next is how do you do it?

Zora? What are you talking about? Why does anyone need drugs? It just ruins your life and figure and even your reputation.

So there you have it viewers! If you want to not get onto drugs! Then started overly caring about your life, figure and reputation!

Why did i even bother accepting coming onto this show?

Because you didn't know how awkward it could be!

***End of FlashBack***

and zora was right! It was awkward.

So there you have it! The life so far of Allison Munroe now known as the name i used to dream of having Sonny Cooper.

A/N Hoped you guys liked my story! It is indeed the end! I wanted to finish it by showing where everyone in So Random is at in their life. And i wanted to add a little flashback to an awkward scene in Zora's Chatshow!

I might write another story! But you know exams they are horrible

Please look out for my stories and if you like to write sign up to doing my SpringTime Channy Oneshot Competition! I'll add another chapter to remind everyone so if you want to do it! It will appear up near the beginning of the list of fanfics

Thank you guys! For reading and reviewing! It means a lot and it has now boosted up my confidence for my english exam yay me!

Thanks alot

Sandie x


End file.
